His Girl
by JessAngelus
Summary: After Dean's death, a mysterious woman calls Dean's phone and Sam, desperate for any connection to his brother sets out to find out just who this woman really is and what she was to Dean. One-shot.


His Girl

Btvs/Supernatural Crossover

Summary: After Dean's death, a mysterious woman calls Dean's phone and Sam, desperate for any connection to his brother sets out to find out just who this woman really is and what she was to Dean. One-shot.

Pairing: Buffy/Dean

Timeline: Right after Chosen, and about three weeks after Dean goes to hell, so Pre-Season 4.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

AN: For the sake of this story, the Buffy/Riley relationship thing didn't happen. They dated and all the Initiative stuff still went down but they never got serious.

…

"_Hey Dean, it's me. Sorry I haven't checked in for a while. We had no power in Sunnydale what with this year's apocalypse and all that. I just wanted to let you know I was okay in case you saw what happened on the news. Sunnydale kinda got swallowed up in the Hellmouth, but good news is it's closed now. I'll give you the full version later. Now I kinda just need to sleep for a month or two. Anyway, call me when you can. I hope everything's okay. Love you."_

Sam stared at the phone as the message ended, wondering who the woman was. Several things about the message had struck him as odd. For one: the woman had never said her name, which meant that Dean had to know her well enough to easily recognize her voice. Second: from what she'd said about not checking in for a while had to mean that she usually checked in regularly. The last thing, probably the thing that disturbed Sam the most, was that he _had_ in fact seen the news about Sunnydale. The official report was that the town had fallen into a sinkhole but from what this mystery woman said, the town got swallowed up in the closing of a Hellmouth. Sam knew what a Hellmouth was, and if this woman also knew and had _lived_ on one, that meant that she was most likely a hunter.

Why hadn't Dean mentioned her? Not that he would know even if Dean had since he had no clue who this woman was, but Dean hadn't mentioned being close to any female hunters, and anyone Dean kept in touch with on a regular basis had to be pretty important to his brother.

Sam stared at the number for several minutes before taking a deep breath and pressing the call button. After 4 rings Sam was about to hang up when a woman's voice came on the line.

"Dean! I was starting to worry." Sam cringed at the joy in the woman's voice. The joy that would be crushed as soon as he spoke.

"Um… Hi. This is Sam Winchester, I'm Dean's brother. I-I heard your message on Dean's phone earlier…" Sam trialed off, not sure how to proceed. '_Who are you? How do you know Dean?'_ seemed kind of rude.

"Something happened to Dean." It wasn't a question and Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat as the voice that was so relieve and cheerful a second before was now filled with fear and pain Sam knew all too well.

"Yeah. Dean…Dean's dead." Sam said quietly, the words still causing him to feel like his insides were being torn out.

"What-what happened?" the woman choked out.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? How did you know my brother?" Sam wasn't sure how much to tell this woman without knowing how much she knew of Dean's life.

"My name is Buffy Summers. I met Dean 4 years ago while he was working a case. We were tracking the same demon." Buffy told him.

"So you're a hunter."

"More or less." She said evasively. "How… how did it happen?" Because whatever killed him was going to die slowly and painfully, she silently vowed.

"About a year ago Dean made a deal to save my life. He got a year to live and then…then a demon got to collect his soul and send him to hell. His year was up 3 weeks ago." Sam said mournfully.

Something between a laugh and a sob burst from the woman. "So that's what he wasn't telling me."

"I don't understand."

"Dean and I have kept in touch almost constantly since he left when his father went missing. I know him pretty well. Definitely well enough to know when he's hiding something, but no matter how much I pressed, he wouldn't tell me. Even when we got to see each other…" She began to sob on the other end of the line.

So he had been right about his brother's closeness to this woman, Buffy. She hadn't said as much but Sam was pretty sure she and Dean had been romantically involved at some point as well.

"What demon?" Buffy asked, her voice hard and gravely, sounding as far from the girl who had answered the phone as possible.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "Her name is Lilith. She's been after me and Dean for a while."

"Fine. Now I'm after her." Buffy spoke with a severity that actually frightened the hunter a bit.

"Um… hey I don't think-" Sam began.

"Look there's a lot you don't know about me. So before you go saying something like I shouldn't go after this bitch because I might get hurt, let me fill you in. I'm The Slayer. I've been kicking demon ass since I was 15 years old and I'm _damn_ good at what I do. I've lost a lot of people I care about recently but your brother meant more to me than all of them combined! I'm not letting this go. I'm going to make Lilith pay."

The raw anger and determination Sam could hear in this woman's voice could only be matched by his own boiling inside him. He couldn't help but respect her for it.

"Not without me." Sam said in a tone that clearly booked no room for argument.

"I expected no less." And she hadn't. He _was_ Dean's brother after all.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, already pulling up a map on his laptop.

"Los Angeles."

"I'll be there in about 36 hours. I got your number saved in my cell. I'll call you for an address when I get to California."

"I'll be waiting."

Sam ended the call, a feeling a satisfaction flowed through him. Not only had he gained insight into a part of his brother's life, but he'd gained an ally as well. A powerful one at that. He knew what a Slayer was; there was hardly a hunter who didn't. To think that his brother had known one personally was pretty incredible. Yeah… Lilith would pay.

…..

Alrighty, that was just something that has been swimming around in my head for a minute. I don't know if I should leave it as a one shot, or have it be a prequel to something cooler. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
